Willow-DS
Willow is one of the first playable Characters in Don't Starve that can be unlocked Experience, when the player reaches 160 XP. She is also one of the first playable Characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). She is a young woman who is obsessed with fire. As part of the 2019 Don't Starve Together content updates, Willow received a character refresh on May 7th, 2019. Origin Young Willow, living in an orphanage, was attacked by a Terrorbeak (A shadow Creature) in the dormitories one night. With Bernie in hand, she ran to the dormitory door, but was unable to open it. In desperation, she held Bernie out at the creature, which seemed to cause it to retreat. Willow hugged Bernie in relief. The doors suddenly opened, revealing the orphanage's two matrons. One of them confiscated Bernie from Willow, while the other dragged Willow off and locked her in a closet. The Terrorbeak went after her again, and this time Willow didn't have Bernie for protection. Instead, she used the flammable materials in the closet to cause an explosion, which set the orphanage alight and engulfed the matrons. Willow picked up a battered Bernie and left the burning orphanage through the front door. Special Power Willow starts with her exclusive item, Willow's Lighter. The Lighter functions similarly to a Torch, but with infinite Durability and a lower light radius. It can be used to set objects on fire and provides light that can be used to survive the night without being attacked by Charlie. Willow is immune to fire. In addition, close vicinity to fire will gradually restore Willow's sanity. The larger the fire, the more Sanity is regained up to 10 per minute. Willow must stand close to a fire to receive the effect, but her fire immunity allows no risk in doing so. She is immune to fire and her lighter never runs out of fuel. (Other expansions may be different) Bernie Bernie is an additional starting item exclusive to Willow. She starts with him in her inventory, and he is craftable from the Survival tab. He can be equipped in the hand slot by Willow exclusively to provide warmth and sanity, but at the cost of durability. This is not possible as any other character. If he is placed on the ground and is near an insane Willow (below 15% sanity), Bernie will become BERNIE! (A bigger version) and grow to immense size. BERNIE! is able to taunt and attack most Mobs. He will not taunt Bosses. Only one BERNIE! will be active for each Willow player in the game. Any other Bernie nearby will become animate, but will not increase in size. This Bernie will attract Shadow Creatures and distract them until his HP is completely depleted. In addition, this smaller Bernie can be activated and used by all insane characters, not just Willow. Willow will not receive damage when extinguishing smoldering fires and does it faster than other characters. When she fuels a fire, it is 50% more efficient compared to other characters. Also, it takes longer for Willow to Overheat and she takes less damage from it. Close vicinity to fire will gradually restore Willow's sanity. The larger the fire, the more sanity is regained up to 11 sanity per minute. Willow must stand close to a fire to receive the effect, but her fire immunity allows no risk in doing so. Category:Don't Starve Category:DST Category:Characters